callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
John "Soap" MacTavish (Original)
John'Ace_Is_Reborn asked on Twitter what Soap's first name was. Community Manager Fourzertwo answered "John". '"Soap" MacTavishFNG was the ScottishFile:Soap Legacy 1.png main protagonist of the Modern Warfare franchise. He appeared in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare as a Sergeant, serving as the 22nd S.A.S. Regiment's sniper and demolitions expert , and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 as a Captain and the Field Commander of Task Force 141Cliffhanger, along with Captain John Price. He played an important role during the Ultranationalist crisis, being a newcomer to the British Special Air Service and part of Captain Price's Bravo Team. Players assume the role of Soap in Modern Warfare in addition to other characters. He is present as an NPC in Modern Warfare 2, except for the last three levels of the game, where the player once again plays as Soap. In Modern Warfare 3, MacTavish was killed in action after being caught in an explosion with Yuri and falling from a high distance while trying to assassinate Vladimir Makarov, dying from massive blood loss.Blood Brothers Biography Early life Not much is known about Soap's early life except he was born Roman Catholic (as seen on his dog tags). He is from Scotland, implied by his distinctive accent and by the Scottish flag seen on his dog tags. Military cddareer Soap's dog tags can be seen with the Latin "Per Mare, Per Terram" (By Sea, By Land)The motto of the Royal Marines scrolled on the blade, suggesting he once served as a Royal Marine Commando . SAS career "The F.N.G." ' Inter-War period and Operation Kingfish As seen in his journal (within the Hardened Edition of Modern Warfare 3), Soap recuperated in Russia and began to suffer from post-traumatic stress disorder, believing it was his fault that Griggs, Gaz and the others had died in the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare mission "Game Over" feeling guilty that he had survived. He does take some comfort in having killed Zakhaev, saying it makes it worthwhile. He was also under the impression that Price had perished alongside the others. Soon after, U.S. General Shepherd contacted Soap and asked him to lead an elite task force to kill Makarov. Soap took an instant liking to Shepherd, seeing resemblances between himself and the General. Thus MW2's storyline begins. On October 8th, 2013, a joint Task Force 141/Delta Force operation codenamed Operation Kingfish was launched; the team consisting of just Price, "Soap" MacTavish, Simon "Ghost" Riley, and Delta Operator Sandman. Field Commander of Task Force 141 ]] By 2016, MacTavish had become the task force's field commander, leading the 141's operations with Lieutenant Simon "Ghost" Riley and Sergeant Gary "Roach" Sanderson under his command. MacTavish evidently did not reveal his SAS nickname to any of the members, hinted in the mission "The Gulag" where Price is rescued by the Task Force 141 and exclaims "Soap?", followed by Worm asking, "Who's Soap?". Recovering the ACS When the Russians get their hands on a downed U.S satellite, MacTavish and Sanderson are sent to infiltrate a Russian airbase to recover an ACS module within the Tian Shan mountain range in Kazakhstan. After scaling the mountain and sneaking through base, the two recover the module inside a hangar. However, they are quickly compromised by Major Petrov and his forces. MacTavish tells Roach to go to Plan B. In a daring escape, Roach and MacTavish fight their way out of the base and commandeer snowmobiles, leading to a thrilling chase down the mountainside to the awaiting evacuation team. Alejandro Rojas Shortly after the mission in Kazakhstan, MacTavish led Task Force 141 into Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, to capture Rojas, an arms dealer who had supplied the Russian terrorist Vladimir Makarov during his assault on Zakhaev International Airport. While Soap and Ghost interrogated Rojas' right-hand man, Roach and two other task force members (Royce & Meat) went into the favela in search of Rojas. The two are killed in the fighting, leaving Roach to tackle the favela by himself. Roach fights his way through, eventually linking up with MacTavish and Ghost, whom have just captured Rojas. However, they only managed to learn from Rojas is that Makarov has a strong hatred for Prisoner 627 in a Russian gulag. Due to the surprise invasion of the United States, the airspace around Brazil is locked down, leaving the task force stranded in the middle of enemy territory. In order to escape, MacTavish calls in Nikolai, whom Soap had saved during the events of the Second Russian Civil War. Surrounded by militia, the task force fights its way to a market, where Nikolai was supposed to pick them up in a helicopter. However, due to the fire from the militia he is forced to the secondary extraction point. During the escape, Roach is nearly left behind when he falls off a rooftop. However, he makes his way back to the top, militia in tow, and makes it aboard the helicopter. Counterstrike in Russia in The Gulag.]]Shortly after being extracted from South America, the Navy SEALs and Task Force 141 initiated a two-stage operation. The first stage being to secure a modified oil platform in order to disable SAM sites on the platform, and the second phase to infiltrate the prison itself. After infiltrating the prison, MacTavish led his troops through the Russian gulag, and eventually reach Prisoner 627, who turns out to be none other than Captain Price. Although Price is at first hostile towards Roach, he rejoins after recognizing Soap, and the squad manages to extract (via SPIE rig) from the gulag before it explodes. During this time, MacTavish returns Price's M1911 pistol he used to kill Imran Zakhaev five years ago. The Contingency Task Force 141 then headed into Petropavlovsk, Russia, seemingly on a mission to destroy a submarine. During the course of the mission, Roach facilitated Price's infiltration inside a submarine by providing Predator drone support. However, in a sudden twist of events, Price used the submarine to launch a nuclear missile, using it as an EMP to hinder the Russian's attack on America. Shepherd's True Motives After the events of the nuclear launch, Task Force 141 was split up to investigate two locations, with Price and MacTavish investigating an arms deal in Afghanistan, while Ghost and Roach and the bulk of the task force investigate one of Makarov's safe-houses in Russia. Price and MacTavish are attacked by Shepherd's men and attempt to warn Ghost and Roach, only to be too late in the process. Soap and Price manage to escape the aircraft graveyard with the help of Nikolai while getting some intelligence from Makarov, focusing on killing Shepherd. Retribution ]]The two then pursue Shepherd through Afghanistan, fighting through his Shadow Company and into Site Hotel Bravo. They then prevent Shepherd's escape by shooting down the general's Pave Low where they eventually corner him and attempt to kill him. However, as MacTavish attempts to stab Shepherd, the latter disarms Soap, slams his head into a broken down car (thus knocking him to the ground) and impales Soap with Shepherd's knife. Before Shepherd could execute Soap with a .44 Magnum, however, Price tackles Shepherd, causing him to drop the gun. As Soap crawls towards it, Shepherd manages to push Price away from him, kicking the .44 Magnum away and stomping Soap's head. Price and Shepherd then engage in a long, brutal hand-to-hand fight that Soap can see as he drifts in and out of consciousness, with Shepherd eventually gaining the upper hand. However Soap, now awake, manages to gather what little strength he had left to get the knife out of his chest, and throws it into Shepherd's left eye, killing the traitorous general in seconds. Price, who had been punched unconscious, awakens, pushing Shepherd´s body off of him. Seeing Soap's mangled state, Price then comes to his aid and the two are evacuated by Nikolai, who arrives in a MH-6 Little Bird, even though told by Price that it was "a one way trip". During the course of Shepherd's betrayal, Soap and Price were labeled as international fugitives, and were on the run following their victory over Shepherd. W.I.A. and Disavowed Shortly after his victory over General Shepherd, Soap's recent wounds had him slowly dying on the trip to Nikolai's safehouse in India. To make matters worse, a large group of Makarov's men assaulted the safehouse in an attempt to kill the remnants of Task Force 141. Soap's survival would not have happened had it not been for the actions of Price, Nikolai, and new found ally Yuri during the events of Persona Non Grata. Going After Makarov 2 months after his recovery, Soap accompanies Price and Yuri on missions in Sierra Leone and Somalia in pursuit of Makarov. In "Back on the Grid", the group follows up on Yuri's suspicions about Makarov's weapon shipments in Sierra Leone, and learn that the recent cargo Makarov's men retrieved were chemical weapons being shipped to Paris, Berlin, and London. Shortly after the wave of chemical attacks, intelligence from MacMillan leads the team to a local warlord in Somalia during the events of "Return to Sender", where Soap assists Price in interrogating the warlord, Waraabe, on intel about Makarov. The intelligence facilitates Team Metal's apprehension of Volk during the events of "Bag and Drag " and "Iron Lady". Killed in Action The acquired intelligence from Team Metal leads Price, Soap, and Yuri to Makarov's location in Prague, setting the stage for Eye of the Storm and Blood Brothers. With aid from Kamarov, Price, Soap, and Yuri use the distraction of the local Resistance to their advantage to reach their assigned spots at the Hotel Lustig. Price would infiltrate the Hotel Lustig while Soap and Yuri provide cover with their sniper rifles at a nearby church. However, Makarov caught wind of the assassination attempt and detonates the bombs planted on Kamarov and at Soap and Yuri's overwatch position. Soap pushes Yuri out the hole in the wall to save him, but gets caught in the blast radius, accompanied by suffering a long fall. Soap survives the fall, but as a result of the fall and some debris collapsing on him, the stab wound he received from General Shepherd months earlier reopens, causing him to bleed profusely. Before the detonation, Soap briefly learns of Yuri's then-unknown acquaintance with Makarov. Price and Yuri desperately rush Soap to a nearby resistance safehouse, where Soap relays the recent revelation to Price before dying. After being in brief denial of his "blood brother's" death, Price stands still for a moment, then places the M1911 used to kill Imran Zakhaev in Call of Duty 4 that Soap had given him in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 on his chest, and takes his field manual (which was included in the hardened edition of Modern Warfare 3) from one of Soap's pouches. Soap's death fuels Price's vengeance against Makarov, even after the end of World War III. Soap's name, John MacTavish, was later inscribed on the Hereford clocktower honoring fallen S.A.S. veterans. Quotes Gallery 400px-MW2Soap.jpg|Soap climbing the mountain. This is also a good shot of Captain Price's M1911. Soap Dog Tags.png|Soap's (bloody) dog tags. Soap with Sniper.jpg|Soap with his RSASS ready to snipe Makarov. Soap dead.png||Price mourning over Soap's body. John Soap Mactavish.jpg|Soap in Sierra Leone, 2016. Soap.jpg SoapMactavish1.jpg Mw2 soap runninggulag.PNG|Soap leading the assault to rescue Prisoner 627 in The Gulag. EpicSoapFlare.png|thumb|Soap fires a flare to signal immediate evacuation. Mw2 soap runningfavela.PNG|Soap, during the escape attempt from Rio De Janeiro. Soap flipping spetsnaz.jpg|Soap taking down a Spetsnaz operative. SoapCliffhanger.png|Soap in Cliffhanger. Shepherd's death.jpg|Soap killing Shepherd with the throwing knife. MW2Soap.png|MacTavish rescuing Roach in Cliffhanger. Captain Mactavish The hornets Nest.jpg|Captain MacTavish during The Hornet's Nest. Soap MW3 Dossier.png|Soap's dossier in Modern Warfare 3. Note that his D.O.B. (date of birth) is blacked out. Soapriceyuri.jpg|Soap with Price and Yuri during 'Back On The Grid' eipfmd.png|Soap preparing to interrogate Roja's assistant (MW2 trailer) Trivia *Soap seems to be a designated marksman, as he often starts with a sniper rifle in the Modern Warfare ''series. In ''Call of Duty 4 he is given an M21 in Blackout, Heat, and an R700 in The Sins of the Father. He starts with the M14 EBR in "Cliffhanger" (with which he provides Roach with fire support), "The Gulag," and "The Enemy of My Enemy," and is given an Intervention in "Just Like Old Times." *Soap's scar on his left eye changes in different missions. On the level "Cliffhanger" it is straight down, where as on other missions it goes straight down and then turns and cuts in towards his nose. *In Modern Warfare 2, he is referred to as "Captain MacTavish" in the subtitles until "Contingency", where he is referred to as "Soap." *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, whenever C4 needs to be set up or detonated, Soap always refers to it as "Plan B." *In the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 E3 2009 Preview, Soap had an English accent. *Soap's line "Dogs... I hate dogs" is a reference to Indiana Jones' saying "snakes... I hate snakes.". This is also a humorous reference to the multiple encounters with attack dogs in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Finally, Soap's dislike of dogs appears all throughout his field journal, with comical illustrations to boot. *In the trailer of'' Modern Warfare 2, Soap is shot down and killed immediately in the mission "Cliffhanger." *Soap has killed Imran Zakhaev and Lieutenant-General Shepherd, two of the three main antagonists in the ''Modern Warfare series. *Soap has been rescued while close to death both times by the Loyalist Russians, and flown away by helicopter. *Soap has a tattoo of a revolver on the back of his neck. *After Soap's death in "Blood Brothers" Captain Price pulls out his Colt M1911 pistol and lays it on Soap's chest. (This was the same pistol that Price had slid to Soap in order to kill Zakhaev, but was later given back to Price during "The Gulag.") *As seen in the cutscene for "Stronghold", Soap had received the three highest decorations available to British Commonwealth military personnel during his career. These awards are (in order of rank), the Victoria Cross, the Conspicuous﻿ Gallantry Cross and the Distinguished Service Order. Soap most likely attained these decorations after or during the events of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, and before his inclusion in Task Force 141. *Soap is the only character to be Playable in all three Modern Warfare ''games. He is the main protagonist of the first, is the playable character for the last three missions of the second, and is controllable during the prologue of the third. *He is the only Playable character to appear playable in the ''Modern Warfare series in all games, In all SAS missions in Modern Warfare, 3 missions in Modern Warfare 2, and the prologue for Modern Warfare 3. *Soap's blood type is O POS, as indicated on his dog tags in the intro of Stronghold. *Soap shows some climbing and free-running ability while escaping the favelas and the town in Sierra Leone, and by getting over obstacles with speed and ease, as shown by the somersault he executes in Back on the Grid to evade a grenade´s blast radius. References es:John MacTavish pl:John "Soap" MacTavish ru:Джон МакТавиш Category:Killed in Action